Saranghae, My Cute Boy!
by baby kyungie
Summary: Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta. EXO Official Couple here! Kaisoo, Sulay, Baekyeol, Taoris, Hunhan & Chenmin here! Chapter 5 -akhirnya- Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Saranghae, My Cute Boy!

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO couple (kaisoo, sulay, baekyeol, taoris, hunhan, taoris)

Summary : Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta

Disclaimer : cast di sini, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi jalan cerita ASLI milik author.

*FYI (for your info) : nama sekolah yang digunakan dalam ff ini merupakan karangan author sendiri alias ngasal, habis bingung banget mau pake nama sekolah apa .*

HAPPY READING! -3-

Di suatu sekolah di Seoul, tepat nya di Twexo High School, terlihatlah siswa siswi yang sedang ribut di kelas mereka masing-masing karena tidak ada satu pun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka untuk mengajar. Mari kita menjelajah ke salah satu kelas yang di huni oleh 12 orang yeoja yang rata-rata tomboy serta keenam namja berwajah cantik.

Sebelum memulai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi (?) Mari kita berkenalan dengan keenam namja cantik ini, karena kalo yang yeoja ga perlu karna author juga gak kenal sama mereka *abaikan*. Yang pertama ada Xiumin dengan pipi tembem mirip bakpao nya. Kedua ada Luhan yang muka nya mirip boneka. Ketiga ada Yixing atau Lay dengan dimple nya yang super manis. Keempat ada Baekhyun yang suka pake eyeliner dan sering di sebut 'happy virus' gara-gara sifatnya yang terkadang konyol dan lucu. Kelima ada Dio atau Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang mempesona. Terakhir ada Tao, namja bermata Panda dengan tatapan yang tajam, namun sangat manja kepada gege-gege nya.

"Xiumin Ge, kenapa tidak ada seonsaengnim yang masuk ke kelas hari ini?" Tanya Tao seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ntah lah Tao, gege dengar katanya semua seonsaengnim mengadakan rapat mendadak karna ada hal penting"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun dan Dio udah nimbrung di meja Tao dan Xiumin.

"Kalau dari info yang aku dengar, katanya semua seonsaengnim memang mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan kepala sekolah karna akan menyambut 6 murid baru yang akan pindah ke sekolah ini.." Baekhyun menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "..katanya 6 murid baru itu namja semua dan tampan-tampan loh! Lalu mereka semua katanya anak dari orang golongan konglomerat yang sudah pasti orang tuanya sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Oleh karena itu semua seonsaengnim memutuskan untuk rapat, yah memang sedikit berlebihan kurasa. Dan.." Baekhyun kembali menarik nafas nya sebentar, "..kalian tau Krystal-ssi? Katanya (lagi) salah satu dari ke enam namja itu akan di tunangkan dengan cucu dari direktur sekolah ini, ya dengan krystal-ssi" baekhyun mengakhiri sesi mari-bergosip-mumpung-sepi nya.

Kelima namja yang sedari tadi mendengarkan baekhyun mari-bergosip-mumpung-sepi dengan khidmat (?) hanya menganggung-angguk kan kepala mereka. Tidak heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa banyak mendapat informasi terlebih dahulu karna Baekhyun merupakan anggota OSIS.

-Dio POV-

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki bersama Lay hyung karna dia adalah sepupu jauhku dari china. Ck, aku berharap hari ini tidak seperti kemarin, dimana semua seonsaengnim di sekolah kami menelantarkan semua muridnya hanya karna rapat dadakan untuk menyambut kedatangan ke 6 namja yang -menurutku- tidak jelas asal usulnya. Tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini, aku dan Lay hyung akan sampai di gerbang sekolah. Saat kami sedang menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara klakson mobil. Reflek aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat mobil Lamborgini merah sedang melaju kearah kami. Dengan reflek, aku mendorong Lay hyung, saat aku akan berlari mobil itu sudah tinggal -sekitar- 1 meter dariku.

'TIN TIIIIIN!'

CKIIITT!

'DUAGGHHH'

"AAKKKHHH!"

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ *abaikan* aku terjatuh tepat saat mobil itu mengerem dan berhenti seutuhnya. Untungnya aku sempat melompat ke kap depan mobil itu.

-Dio POV end-

Lay yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari ke arah Dio yang sudah terbaring di aspal. Lay melihat Dio memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri seperti menahan sakit. Segera saja Lay melihat ke seluruh bagian tubuh Dio dan Ia mendapati luka lebam di pipi kiri Dio. Ada juga beberapa goresan di tangannya. Saat sedang memeriksa bagian tubuh Dio yang lain, pemilik mobil Lamborgini merah itu keluar dari tempat kemudi mobil. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang namja berkulit tan. Kemudian dari tempat duduk penumpang keluarlah seorang namja berwajah 'angel'. Mereka berdua menghampiri Lay dan Dio dengan santainya.

Lay yang menyadari kedatangan dua namja tersebut segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang deathglare. Namja yang berkulit tan berjongkok di samping tubuh Dio yang sedang merintih kesakitan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya namja berkulit tan itu kepada Dio masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya babbo! Tentu saja dia sedang tidak baik! Kau ini..." Lay menghentikan kata-katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap hendak meninju namja berkulit tan itu.

Belum sempat Lay melancarkan aksinya, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu mencegahnya. Lay menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja berwajah 'angel' itu yang menahan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH~

Tiba-tiba saja pipi Lay merona saat mereka bertatap mata. Lay langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan namja yang ternyata lebih pendek dari nya itu dan mengabaikan Dio begitu saja. Ckck, poor Dio -_-

"Mianhae, ini bukan salah nya. Ini salahku yang menyuruhnya mengemudikan mobil ini dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata karna kami takut terlambat. Jeongmal mianhae.." Jelas namja itu dengan raut wajah yang menyesal seraya membungkuk kepada Lay.

"Ah..N-ne. Gwaenchana. Mianhae, tadi aku terlalu emosi"

-Lay POV-

"Ah..N-ne. Gwaenchana. Mianhae, tadi aku terlalu emosi"

Astaga, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini, eoh?!

"Hyung..". Suara lemah dari Dio kembali menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata. Saat aku berbalik, Dio sudah berdiri lagi namun kaki sebelah kanan nya sedikit di tekuk.

"Dio-ah.. Gwaenchana? Apa kaki mu baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung..nan gwaenchana. Tak usah khawatir hyung. Mungkin kaki-ku hanya terkilir dan siku ku sedikit tergores. Bukan hal yang parah"

Dio, adik sepupu yang sangat aku sayangi. Namja bermata bulat itu selalu berkata dia baik-baik saja walau dalam kondisi apapun. Bahkan terkilir pun ia bilang bukan hal yang parah. Ck, dasar keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Kajja, kita ke uks sekolah untuk mengobati lukamu" ajakku seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan badan dio bergerak mengikutiku.

"Hyung.. Aku tidak bisa berjalan, kaki ku terkilir."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau namja bermata bulat, ikutlah dengannya. Kai-ah, dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Dan kau.. Aku akan menemanimu berjalan kaki. Tak apa kan?"

Sebelum aku menyatakan persetujuan, namja berkulit tan yang tadi di panggil Kai sudah menggendong Dio dengan bridal style kedalam mobilnya. Kurang dari 2 menit mobil itu sudah pergi memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Dan akhirnya, kami hanya berdua sekarang. Tunggu, kami hanya berdua sekarang? Aku dan namja berwajahh 'angel' ini?

BLUSH

Kurasakan pipiku memanas, dan aku yakin pasti ada semburat merah tipis di pipiku. Aish, lay! Ada apa denganmu, eoh?!

"Ya..emmm.."

"Lay, panggil saja aku Lay."

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu panggil aku Suho. Ngg, Lay. Gwaenchana? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" Ucap Suho sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Astaga! Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?! 'LAY, KENAPA KAU JADI GILA?!'

-Lay POV end-

Suho masih menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Lay. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia pun melihat ke wajah Lay, dan..

DEG!

DEG!

Suho baru menyadari kalau wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan wajah Lay. Saat mereka bertatap mata -untuk yang kedua kalinya- ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul *cie Suho cie*

-Suho POV-

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit -dengan posisi seperti tadi-, aku tersadar dan mulai mundur perlahan. Sepertinya Lay juga baru tersadar, buktinya ia baru saja mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sangat lucu... Manis.. Dan cantik.

-Suho POV end-

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Mungkin merasa canggung akibat dari kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngg.. Lay? Kajja.. Ki..kita harus segera ke sekolah"

"N..ne.. Eh, Suho sekolah di sini juga?" Tanya Lay polos.

Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian menarik dan menggenggam tangan Lay untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju sekolah. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Suho dan Lay sama-sama merona saat ini.

Dan sekarang mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ck, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

TBC

Note: kyaaaa~~! ini ff kedua yang aku publish. Mianhae kalo alur kecepetan dan tidak jelas, manusia punya kekurangan dan kelebihan :) hope you like it^^ review please, gamsa~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Saranghae, My Cute Boy!

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO couple (kaisoo, sulay, baekyeol, taoris, hunhan, taoris)

Summary : Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta

Disclaimer : cast di sini, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi jalan cerita ASLI milik author.

AN: hai~ author bawa chapter 2 nya ini^^ oh iya, untuk ff yang Punishment itu, mianhae ya. author belum sempat ngelanjutin yang itu, hehe u.u

Warning: this is yaoi, many typo and other~

HAPPY READING! -3-

Kai segera memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus tamu VIP. Dio membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat (?), sedikit kaget karena Kai berani memarkirkan mobilnya di sini. Kai melihat ekspresi lucu Dio yang tengah membulatkan matanya sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap. Kai tersenyum, seakan tau apa yang membuat Dio melakukan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Tenang dan jangan khawatir, hyung. Kita tamu VIP sekarang, kujamin tidak ada yang berani mengusir kita dari sini" selama perjalanan tadi, mereka sempat berkenalan sedikit lebih jauh. Oleh karena itu Kai memanggil Dio dengan embel-embel hyung saat mengetahui Dio satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Secepat kilat Dio menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Kai yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh?"

Dio masih belum mencerna apa yang baru saja Kai katakan.

'Kita? Tamu VIP? Apa maksud nya? O.O'

Kai menggendong Dio dengan bridal style -lagi- sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sangat luas ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok namja dengan perawakan tinggi -walau tidak setinggi dirinya- sedang berjalan di sisi lain koridor sekolah ini. Merasa kenal, Kai memanggil namja itu.

"YA! OH SEHUNNN!"

Merasa namanya diteriaki seseorang, namja yang dipanggil Sehun tadi menoleh, ia tersenyum sebentar kemudian memasang wajah datarnya kembali sambil berjalan mendekati Kai dan Dio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?" Tanya Kai saat Sehun sudah berada didepannya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, Kkamjong. Kau sendiri, sedang apa? Eoh, ini namjachingumu yang baru?"

"Mw..MWO?! Ani, dia bukan namjachinguku. Namanya Dio dan panggil dia hyung. Kami akan ke UKS. Tadi ada insiden yang membuat kami bertemu. Dan Oh Sehun, aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Jaga kesopananmu, panggil aku hyung!"

"Ne..ne.. Kkamjongie hyung. Sudah ya, aku ingin berjalan-jalan lagi. Oh, annyeong Dio hyung. Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Hati-hati dengan si Kkamjong ini ya, dia berbahaya dan sedikit gila. Sudah ya, pai~ annyeong!"

Sehun berlalu melewati Kai dan Dio yang sedang cengo sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Bisa kita lihat bahwa wajah Kai sudah memerah akibat emosi yang sudah diambang batas. Jika ia tidak sedang menggendong Dio, sudah dipastikan Kai akan mejitak Sehun secara bertubi-tubi saat itu juga. Dio? Dia kembali memasang wajah 'O.O' andalannya karna bingung dengan perkataan Sehun.

'Berkenalan? Aku saja tidak ada memperkenalkan diri secara resmi kepadanya. Apa bisa itu disebut berkenalan? Bahkan aku tidak ada berbicara satu kata pun kepadanya.' batin Dio polos.

Akhirnya, KaiDO memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda menuju UKS.

...

Terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan wajah datarnya tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah Twexo. Untungnya ini masih sangat pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, jadi sepi. Jika sudah ramai, pasti sudah banyak yeoja yang terpesona dengan namja ini. Ck, dasar yeoja genit -_-

Saat melewati satu-satu nya kelas di ujung koridor, namja itu berhenti melangkah dan memusatkan pendengarannya kepada suara nyanyian yang berasal dari kelas itu.

'Siapa yang bernyanyi? jangan-jangan hantu? Ya, Oh Sehun! Tidak ada yang namanya hantu!'

Tanpa sadar, Sehun -nama namja tadi- melangkahkan kaki nya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Terlihat lah seseorang dengan perawakan yang lebih kecil dari Sehun sedang bernyanyi membelakanginya.

Wei ni dang xia kuang feng

_Shen wei ni de shou hu zhe_

_Yong yuan you wo_

_Jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo_

_Mei ci ni tong ku wei qu_

_Wei ni hui ba lei ca qu_

_Ru guo shi ni he wo_

_Bu guan zai na li_

_Tian tang shi sui shi he sui di_

Orang itu telah selesai bernyanyi, kemudian membalikan badannya. Mata nya terbelalak kaget saat ia mendapati ada orang lain di kelasnya selain dirinya.

DEG!

Sehun terpesona dengan wajah orang itu yang sangat imut. Saking terpesona nya, Sehun memandangnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, untung tidak ada lalat saat itu -_-

'Bukan hanya suaranya yang indah, tapi.. Astaga! Wajahnya juga sangat cantik! Apa yeoja ini seorang malaikat?'

Sehun yang menyadari 'yeoja' itu bertingkah agak aneh segera kembali dari dunia fantasi nya.

"An..nyeong. Mianhae noona, aku lancang masuk ke kelasmu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo noona" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari 'yeoja' itu.

Merasa tidak menerima respon apapun, Sehun mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat sang 'yeoja yang ternyata sedang memasang wajah shock!

"Noon.."

"Apakah aku secantik itu?"

"Ne?"

'Yeoja' itu menghela nafas sebentar.

"Namaku Luhan, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'noona'. Apakah aku secantik itu, sehingga kau mengira aku ini seorang yeoja?"

Sehun bungkam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sang 'yeoja'. Lagi-lagi, 'yeoja' itu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku menggunakan celana panjang sama seperti mu, bukan celana selutut dan rok mini yang digunakan yeoja di sekolah ini."

*Note dadakan: di sekolah ini, yang perempuan pake celana juga tapi selutut, fungsinya jadi kayak celana 'pop' soalnya mereka pake rok mini juga. Jadi jangan bingung ya*

#BACK TO THE STORY#

Sehun kembali mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan sang 'yeoja'. Saat menyadari sesuatu, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya secara perlahan ke bawah, tepatnya melihat ke arah kaki sang 'yeoja'. Seketika, mata Sehun membulat.

"MM..MWO? JADI KAU... SEORANG NAMJA?!"

.

.

TBC

Note (again) : kyaa, chapter 2 nya update nih . Eotte? Jelek ya? Ceritanya pendek? Emang! soalnya author buru-burru buatnya. bayangin aja, chapter 1 author baru buat kemarin malam dan selesai malam itu juga. setelah liat review, jadi semangat buat chap 2 nya, baru hari ini buat dan hari ini juga jadinya XD jadi maaf kalo lebih pndek. untuk next chap, baekyeol, taoris dan chenmin akan hadir! Keep waiting and REVIEW again^^ thank you!

Untuk yang udah review, author ucapkan banyak terimakasih :D ini balasan review chapter 1

EarthTeleport : kyaa~ salah satu author favorite aku ngereview! terimakasih banyak atas review nya^^ ini udah di update chap 2 nya. ne, fighting! ^^9

lisnana1 : keren? beneran? kyaa, makasih oke, di cap 3 nanti baekyeol, chenmin, dan taoris akan hadir

4jibff : gyahaha, ini jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari chenmin,taoris,baekyeol dan hunhan. Kenapa? Karena author sengaja mau buat couple lainnya cemburu buta (?) HAHA *ketawasetan* untuk hunhan, ini udah ada di chap 2. Couple yang lain di chap 3 ne~^^~

Rae : makasih sudah review :)

IyaSiBum : hihi, ini hunhan udah ada di chap 2 :D

YuniNJ : ne~ ini sudah di lanjut^^

00' no name : makasih sudah review :)

SiscaMintalove : hehe, yakin yang mau di jodohin sama krystal itu si kkamjong? Kita lihat nanti ne XD iya nih, sulay udah mulai ada benih benih cinta :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Saranghae, My Cute Boy!

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO couple (kaisoo, sulay, baekyeol, taoris, hunhan, taoris)

Summary : Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta

Disclaimer : cast di sini, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi jalan cerita ASLI milik author.

HAPPY READING! -3-

_TIIN!_

_TIIN!_

Terlihat mobil sport berwarna putih sedang terparkir rapi di depan sebuah rumah elegan nan mewah. Mobil itu - atau lebih tepat orang yang mengendarainya- telah membunyikan klakson mobil secara berulang kali, mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang -atau dua- yang akan keluar dari rumah mewah itu.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris selaku pemilik mobil sport itu mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Kris mengambil batu kerikil yang agak besar, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar batu tersebut, dan..

_PRANGGG!_

Kris tersenyum puas saat melihat kaca jendela yang telah pecah akibat ulahnya. Saat itu juga, keluarlah dua orang namja dari dalam rumah. Yang satu pendek *ups dan yang satu tinggi. Ternyata mereka berdua yang sedari tadi Kris tunggu. Kris segera menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga! Ya, kau naga jelek! Apa kau menghancurkan kaca jendela kamarku lagi?!" Tanya namja tinggi -walau tidak setinggi Kris- dengan suara baritone nya. Kris hanya nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

"Tenang lah, Park Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, aku akan mengganti nya hari ini juga" jelas Kris.

"Tapi ini sudah yang ke 249, ani! Ini sudah yang 250 kali nya Wu Yi Fan!" Chanyeol -namja tinggi- merasa frustasi dengan Kris yang selalu melempar batu kerikil ke kaca jendela nya jika ia lama keluar.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke sekolah sebelum terlambat. Dan, ah! Chanyeol, lebih baik kau yang menyetir" Kim Jong Dae atau Chen -namja pendek- menengahi perdebatan -yang menurutnya- tidak penting itu.

...

_Hiks.. Aku sedih.._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chennie hyung?_

_Huwee!_

"Itu suara apa?" Tanya Kris sambil sedikit menyatukan alisnya karna mendengar suara aneh di dalam mobilnya.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah! Itu suara ponselmu! Hehe.. Saat kau belum bangun, aku mengganti nada dering nya. Untung saat kau curhat waktu itu sempat aku rekam, haha. Ya, anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu, ne? karna gara gara kau, hyung harus pergi ke rumahmu sangat pagi hanya untuk membangunkanmu!" Jelas Chen panjang lebar, oh jangan lupakan cengiran nya itu.

"MWO?! Astaga hyung! Jadi saat itu kau merekamnya?! Aish! Ini memalukan!" Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya. Terlihat di layar ponsel Chanyeol terdapat nama 'Kkamjong'. Oh, ternyata Kai mengiriminya pesan. Dengan konsentrasi yang terbagi-bagi -karna Chanyeol sedang menyetir-, ia segera membaca pesan itu. Ntah karna terlalu menghayati atau bagaimana, Chanyeol jadi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke ponsel tersebut. Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa 25 meter di depan nya kini ada tiga namja yang sedang menyebrang.

"Hyung, kai bilang kalau dia.."

"Chanyeol! Perhatikan jalanmu! Awas!"

Chanyeol pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan secepat kilat menginjak rem.

_CKIIITTT!_

Suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal begitu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga. Mereka semua -Kris, Chen, Chanyeol dan ketiga namja tadi- masih diam sambil mengatur nafas. Ya, siapa yang tidak shock di saat seperti ini? Salah satu dari ketiga namja yang hampir mereka tabrak tadi tiba tiba terduduk di aspal. Kris yang pertama kali pulih dari 'shock' nya segera keluar dari mobil menuju namja tadi, diikuti Chanyeol dan Chen.

Kris segera berjongkok di hadapan namja itu. Tangan nya beralih untuk mengangkat wajah namja yang tengah menunduk itu.

DEG!

Astaga, Kris tertegun saat menatap wajah namja itu! 'Bagaimana bisa ada namja bermata panda yang sangat manis seperti dirinya..' Batin kris.

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari mulut namja bermata panda, membuat Kris kembali dari 'keterpesonaan' nya pada namja panda (?) Ini. Oh, oh. Ternyata namja itu sedang menangis, tetapi kenapa Kris tidak menyadarinya dari tadi ya? Mungkin karna terlalu sibuk menelusuri setiap inci wajah namja manis ini -_-

"Gw..gwaenchana?" Tanya Kris lembut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Xiumin ge, Baekkie ge.. Hiks.."

"Ya, kau! Jangan sentuh didi ku! Lihat, kalian sudah membuatnya ketakutan sehingga ia menangis!" Ucap namja berpipi bakpao yang dipanggil Xiumin. Sedangkan namja yang menggunakan eyeliner bernama Baekhyun tapi di panggil Baekkie oleh Tao -namja panda- sedang memeluk dan menenangkan Tao tanpa perduli dengan keadaan ketiga namja asing di depannya, bahkan melihat wajah mereka saja tidak.

Tao berdiri -dibantu Baekhyun dan Xiumin-, kemudian mereka bertiga bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hh..hey! Kalian orang Cina?" Tanya Kris tidak nyambung dengan wajah watados.

"Hanya Tao. Aku dan Baekhyun orang Korea." Kata Xiumin, kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang bingung. Kenapa bingung? Karna Kris tidak tau mana yang namanya Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

...

Kris, Chen dan Chanyeol sudah sampai ke sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di sebelah mobil Kai -parkiran VIP-, mereka langsung berjalan menuju gedung utama.

"Chanyeol-ah. Sebelum kejadian tadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Chen.

"Ah iya, hampir lupa. Tadi Kai bilang kalau ia, Suho hyung dan Sehun sudah sampai di sekolah. Tapi saat di gerbang tadi, Kai menabrak orang sehingga kini Kai berada di UKS. Lalu Kai meninggal kan Suho hyung bersama seorang namja berdimple." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Pelajaran pertama dimulai masih lama, kan? Aku akan ke taman" -Kris

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kantor untuk melihat dimana ruang kelas kita" -Chen

"Aku akan ke ruang musik" -Chanyeol

Kris dan Chen secepat kilat menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang, err... Horror?

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol karna merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa kau akan, errrr.. Bernyanyi dengan suara baritone mu?" Tanya Kris dan Chen bersamaan. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata nya malas, merasa sangat terhina dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kedua saabatnya.

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya akan melatih kemampuan rapp ku. Sudah ya, bye"

Mereka pun berpencar setelah Chanyeol meyelesaikan perkataannya.

...

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan difikirkan lagi. Masih untung kita tidak ada yang terluka" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Xiumin yang selama perjalanan menuju sekolah mengomel dan merutuki ketiga namja yang hampir menabrak mereka. Dan sekarang, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao sudah sampai di sekolah mereka, Twexo High School.

"Astaga Byun Baek! Aku hanya kesal! Tadi Lay mengirimi ku pesan bahwa Dio tertabrak mobil dan badannya lecet lecet. Dan sekarang kita juga hampir mengalami hal serupa?! Oh god! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Apalagi Tao sampai menangis!" Kesal Xiumin.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, tanda bahwa ia harus bersabar menghadapi Xiumin yang sifat nya sangat protective.

"Gege.. Sudahlah, jangan emosi terus. Tao tadi hanya kaget kok Xiu Ge. Jangan ngomel lagi, ne? Bbuing bbuing :3" Tao pun angkat bicara sambil menunjukkan bbuing bbuing panda andalannya, berharap bisa membujuk Xiumin agar tidak naik darah lagi. Dan.. Berhasil! Xiumin menghela nafas nya tanda menyerah dengan bbuing bbuing maut nya Tao XD

"Ah, karna pelajaran pertama masih lama dimulai. Aku ingin melatih vokalku dulu ne di ruang musik." -Baekhyun

"Um.. Tao mau ke taman dulu ya ge. Kemarin tongkat wushu Tao ketinggalan di taman" -Tao

"Baiklah.. Gege akan ke kantor untuk mengembalikan buku sejarah milik Park seonsaengnim. Jika ada ada apa apa segera hubungi gege, oke?"

"Oke!"

Dan ketiga namja manis itu pun mulai berpencar menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing masing.

- Kris Side -

Kris telah sampai di taman sekolah, ia pun memilih untuk duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon. Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati keheningan yang ada sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut. Ditengah keheningan itu, tiba tiba..

_BRUK!_

Kris mendengar suara seperti benda -atau orang- terjatuh. Setelah membuka mata nya, Kris segera berdiri dan mencari ke sumber suara. Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menemukan sumber suara itu, karna ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Kris berdiri. Ya, suara tadi adalah suara dari seorang namja yang -sepertinya- terjatuh.

"Hiks.. Sakit.."

Kris yang mendengar isakan dari namja itu merasa iba, kemudian menjongkokan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan sang namja. Sebenarnya Kris sedikit _de javu _dengan keadaan ini, tapi ia tidak terlalu mementingkannya.

"Gwaench..chan..a.." Kris memelankan suaranya saat mata Kris bertemu dengan mata panda dari namja itu. Ya, dia namja yang beberapa saat yang lalu hampir Chanyeol tabrak bersama dua orang lainnya.

"K..kau? Yang tadi hampir tertabrak I..itu kan? Ke.." Kris tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, mungkin terlalu shock?

"Ne.. Hiks.. Juga yang tadi, hiks.. Itu kan? Hiks.." Tao -namja bermata panda- menjawab pertanyaan Kris sambil mencoba menstabilkan isakannya.

Kris mengangguk. Kemudian matanya menatap ke arah siku dan lutut Tao yang berdarah.

"Astaga, err.."

"Tao."

"Ne?"

"Namaku Tao. Huang Zi Tao"

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris ge karna sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu. Ah, Tao. Lutut dan siku mu. Mm, kenapa bisa berdarah. Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah ini, hum?" Tanya Kris lembut.

"Tadi Tao mau ngambil tongkat wushu punya Tao yang ketinggalan di taman. Lalu Tao liat ada boneka Panda di pohon, terus Tao loncat loncat supaya bisa ambil boneka panda nya. Tapi Tao kesandung batu lalu nginjak kulit pisang. Jadi nya Tao jatuh. Ah, Tao juga sekolah di sini, Kris ge."

Demi tuhan! Kris sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menertawakan penjelasan polos dari Tao!

"Sepertinya luka di lututmu agak dalam karna darah nya banyak sekali. Baiklah, gege akan mengantarkan Tao ke UKS saja, ne?"

"Eh, tidak us- KYAAA!"

Tao tidak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya karna Kris yang tiba tiba saja menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style *ikut2 kaisoo nih ye :p*

- Chanyeol Side -

"Astaga, dimana ruang musiknya ya? Aish, kenapa aku jadi lupa!" Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengacak rambutnya -frustasi- karna tidak menemukan ruang musik.

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara dari dalam ruangan yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di atas pintu ruangan tersebut. Disana tertulis jelas..

'_Ruang Musik'_

Dan kini Chanyeol hanya bisa memukul dahi nya seraya merutuki betapa bodoh nya ia karna tidak membaca dengan teliti tulisan yang ada di atas pintu ruangan itu ._.

Tanpa menyia nyiakan waktu yang ada, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ann..yeong.." Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja ber eyeliner yang kini tengah menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau! Namja yang tadi itu kan? Err.. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Namja ber eyeliner itu mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali, seolah bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mm.. Byun Baekhyun imnida, panggil saja Baekhyun atau Baekkie. Nuguseyo? Mian, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Mulut Chanyeol kini telah terbuka lebar, seakan sangat shock mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut namja manis yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun ini. Ah, Chanyeol lupa kalau tadi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah mereka bertiga -Kris, Chen dan Chanyeol- karna sibuk menenangkan Tao. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Satu jawaban pasti. Karna Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah terpesona dengan Baekhyun saat pandangan pertama *eaaa*, tepatnya saat kejadian tadi.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol atau Yeollie atau, ah terserah saja. Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku namja yang mengendarai mobil Kris, yang hampir menabrak mu dan kedua temanmu" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Mm.. Park, eh. Chan, eh. Yeollie.. Ah, um.. Sebenarnya aku tidak melihat wajah orang yang hampir menabrak kami. Bagaimana aku tau kau adalah orang itu? Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata berbohong dan kau adalah orang jahat?"

Lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya mampu menganga kan mulut nya. Dan lagi lagi ia hanya bisa shock mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Terserah lah. Inti nya kau harus ingat siapa aku!" Chanyeol berkata sedikit membentak. Baekhyun yang melihat nya sedikit ngeri, apalagi suara Chanyeol yang sangat menyeramkan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?! Aku bukan siapa siapa mu, kenal saja tidak! Bahkan aku bukan temanmu, apalagi namjachingu!" Baekhyun pun mulai terpancing emosi.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, kemudian tersenyum -menyeringai- kearah Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan. Baekhyun yang merasa aura tidak beres mulai melangkahkan kaki nya secara perlahan ke belakang secara perlahan, mengikuti irama kaki Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya punggung Baekhyun menabrak dinding. Chanyeol segera memenjarakan Baekhyun yang sudah tersudut dengan tangan kekarnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau memang bukan namjachinguku.. Fiuh.." Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan, mencoba untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah namjachinguku, Byun Baekhyunnie. Sudah ya, aku mau latihan rapp. Jangan mengganggu ne chagiya~" Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"MWO?! Ya ya! Kau ini! Aku tidak mau menjadi namjachingumu! Dan aku ingin bernyanyi, jangan latihan rapp di sini Yeollie!" Namun Chanyeol seakan menulikan telinga nya, ia menarik nafas dan memulai latihan rapp nya. Awal nya Baekhyun terpana, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meneriaki Chanyeol untuk diam. Merasa risih, Chanyeol pun menhentikan latihannya.

"Wae Baekkie chagi? Baiklah, jika kau ingin bernyanyi silahkan. Tapi ada satu syarat. Terima aku jadi namjachingumu. Atau.."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimat nya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman.

"Atau kau tidak akan selamat setelah ini. Maksudku, kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat keluar dari ruangan ini dan latihan bernyanyi mu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suara desahan. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol di sertai seringai mesumnya.

BLUSH~

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari mulut Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangguk, tanda menyetujui kalau ia mau menjadi namjachingu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sebelum bernyanyi, Baekhyun berteriak terlebih dahulu.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU GILA!"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung memelototkan matanya, kemudian menerjang Baekhyun. Dan terdengarlah suara desahan dari dalam sana, author tidak tau itu suara desahan siapa -_-

- Chen Side -

TOK! TOK!

Chen kini tengah mengetuk pintu ruang guru. Ia hendak menemui Park seonsaengnim untuk meminta kertas yang menunjukkan dimana letak kelas dirinya, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun dan Kai. Ya, mereka baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan untungnya mereka ber enam ditempatkan di satu kelas yang sama. Chen yang sudah putus asa karna tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruang guru langsung membuka pintu nya dan masuk begitu saja. Kemudian Chen sedikit merutuki kebodohan nya. Wajar saja jika tidak ada yang memperbolehkannya masuk atau sekedar menyahuti ketukan pintu nya, ini kan masih sangat pagi. Tentu saja semua seonsaengnim dan murid lain masih belum berdatangan.

Chen menutup pintu itu kembali. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari meja Park seonsaengnim. Chen sebenarnya ingin mengumpat karna ruangan guru ini sangat luas, sedikit menyulitkannya untuk mencari meja Park seonsaengnim. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, terlihat namja berpipi bakpao melangkah masuk ke ruangan guru. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari diri nya tidak sendiri, ada orang lain yang sepertinya ia pernah liat di ruangan itu juga.

"Kau yang tadi bersama kedua temanmu itu kan? Yang hampir menabrak aku, Baekkie dan Tao? Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan kau.. Bersekolah di.. Sini?" Tanya Xiumin sedikit kaget.

"Eh.. Iya. Aku dan teman temanku bersekolah di sini. Aku sedang mencari meja Park seonsaengnim, karna di sana ada kertas yang menunjukkan dimana letak kelas ku." jelas Chen sambil tersenyum kepada Xiumin. Xiumin sedikit merona melihat Chen yang tersenyum sangat tampan kepadanya.

"Eh, oh.. Mm.."

"Aku Kim Jong Dae, panggil saja Chen."

"Ne? Ah, namaku Kim Min Seok, tapi biasa nya di panggil Xiumin atau baozi. Eung.. Chen, apa kau perlu bantuan? Aku juga akan ke meja Park seonsaengnim karna ingin mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam"

Chen yang mendapat tawaran manis itu pun tidak menyia nyiakan nya. Dari pada lelah mencari, lebih baik memanfaatkan pertolongan dari orang lain kan?

Xiumin berjalan duluan, kemudian sampai di sebuah meja yang terdapat tulisan 'Park Seonsaengnim'. Xiumin kemudian meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam di atas meja Park seonsaengnim.

"Nah, Chen. Ini meja Park seonsaengnim. Aku keluar duluan, ne? Aku harus piket terlebih dahulu. Bye Chen!"

Setelah Xiumin keluar, Chen pun segera membongkar paksa (?) meja Park seonsaengnim. Setelah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan, ia segera membawanya keluar ruang guru.

'Ah, jadi kami dimasukkan ke kelas D..' Batin Chen.

**TBC**

AN: maaf baru update, lagi sibuk beneran u,u maaf di chap ini cerita nya makin gaje karna author bingung mau gimana lagi. Dan untuk Baekyeol, maaf jadi nya ga lucu dan tiba tiba malah jadi desah mendesah (?) Itu semua karna kemauan Chanyeol ya /plak/ sesuai permintaan -dan janji author- , chap ini lebih panjang XD makasih banyak yang udah ngereview dan menanti ff abal ini. REVIEW jangan lupa ya :*

Thanks to :

YuniNJ, , ajib4ff, Riyoung Kim, Xihun, EarthTeleport, Rae, 00' no name, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, siscaMinstalove.

Maaf ga bisa bales satu satu review nya u,u


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Saranghae, My Cute Boy!

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO couple (kaisoo, sulay, baekyeol, taoris, hunhan, taoris)

Summary : Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta

Disclaimer : cast di sini, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi jalan cerita ASLI milik author.

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

Suho dan Lay sudah sampai di gedung sekolah mereka. Kini, kedua nya tengah beristirahat di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang tersedia di koridor sekolah itu. Cukup melelahkan berjalan dari gerbang sekolah menuju gedung sekolah mereka ini, mengingat halaman nya yang sangat luas sehingga jalan dari gerbang menuju gedung sekolah berjarak satu setengah kilometer. Oh ya, masih ingat kalau Suho dan Lay saling bertautan tangan? (Baca chapter 1). Yap! Benar sekali! Tautan tangan mereka belum terlepas. Sebenar nya, Lay mau melepaskan tautan tangan itu karena malu, tapi kalau boleh jujur, Lay juga tidak mau melepaskan tautan tangan dengan Suho. Sangat tidak mau malah -_- Dan untung saja dengan segera Suho mempererat genggaman tangan nya pada Lay. Bahkan saat Suho menerima telfon seperti sekarang ini, ia tetap menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suho menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Lay hanya diam sambil menatap wajah tampan milik Suho.

"_Hyung! Kau dimana?_" samar-samar, terdengar suara baritone milik seseorang yang terdengar cukup familiar di telinga Lay. Yah, walaupun samar-samar, suara itu masih bisa terdengar dengan cukup jelas.

"Hey Kai! Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu itu? Kau mau membuat ku tuli, eoh?!" Suho menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, namun terkesan lembut (?)

'_eh? Tadi apa yang Suho katakan? Kai? Oh, Kai si Kkamjong.. tunggu, KAI?! DIO?!_' Lay menjerit tertahan saat mengingat siapa itu Kai. Orang yang hampir menabrak dirinya dan orang yang berhasil menabrak adik sepupunya, Dio.

Suho yang kebetulan melihat Lay menjerit tertahan dengan mata yang sedikit membulat awal nya sedikit menautkan alis nya dan terkekeh ringan karena aneh dengan perubahan sikap Lay yang tiba-tiba. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Suho menyadari sesuatu. Seakan tau apa yang difikirkan oleh Lay, Suho me-loudspeaker-kan ponsel nya dan mendekatkan nya kea rah Lay juga. Lay yang baru kembali dari fikirannya pun sedikit terkejut saat Suho mendekatkan ponsel milik nya kearah dirinya. Lay menatap Suho, Suho balas menatap Lay dengan senyum angelic miliknya seraya mengangguk.

"_Hehe, mianhaeyo Suho hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara dengan volume suara yang keras tadi. Jadi, sekarang dimana posisimu bersama namja berdimple itu hyung?_"

"kami baru saja sampai di gedung sekolah Kai. Sekarang kami berdua sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di koridor utama." Jawab Suho.

"_oh.. baiklah, aku hanya mau memastikan kalau kalian sudah sampai dan- hey Kris hyung!_"

Suho menautkan kedua alis nya saat Kai menyebut nama 'Kris'. Hey! Untuk apa seorang Kris pergi ke ruang kesehatan? Suho melirik Lay yang kini tengah mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Baiklah, karena bingung, mereka hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan Kai dan Kris yang kebetulan terdengar sangat jelas. '_lagi pula yang menelfon kan Kai, jadi yang akan kehabisan pulsa Kai juga kan?"_ setidak nya itu yang difikirkan Suho dan Lay bersamaan.

"_Hey dude! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kkamjong?_" –Kris

"_Aku? Kukira Chanyeol hyung sudah membaca pesanku dan menyampaikan nya kepadamu dan juga Chen hyung. Kau sendiri hyung, untuk apa kau kemari? Dan.. siapa namja bermata Panda ini?_" –Kai

"_Oh ya, aku lupa. Chanyeol sudah memberitahu kamu berdua tadi. Oh, ini? Namanya Ta-_" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan perkataan nya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari dua orang yang berbeda.

"_Panda!_" –Dio

"_Kyungsoo hyung!_" –Tao

Mata Lay sedikit melotot mendengar suara dari dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dio.. Tao.." gumam Lay pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Suho.

"_Kalian berdua saling kenal_?" Tanya Kai dan Kris bersamaan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, yah walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Suho dan Lay.

"Hey hey! Ada apa sebenar nya Kai, Kris hyung?" Tanya Suho yang mulai penasaran.

"_Ah, Suho hyung! Aigoo, maaf aku melupakanmu. Bisakah kau kemari hyung bersama namja berdimple itu? Aduh, aku lupa nama-_" Kai pun berhenti berbicara karena Dio terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan nya.

"_Kai, nama nya Lay. Panggil dia gege karena dia lebih tua dari ku dan kamu_"

"_LAY! Yah. Terima kasih Dio hyung. Jadi Suho hyung, bisakah kau kemari sekarang juga bersama Lay ge? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengobati Dio hyung. Okay? Bye hyung!_"

PIP (?)

Telfon itu dimatikan sepihak oleh Kai. Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggeleng geleng ringan, mencoba memaklumi kebiasaan Kai yang selalu mematikan telfon secara sepihak.

"Baiklah Lay, kau dengar sendiri kan bahwa ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita sekarang ini? Ayo kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan." Suho berdiri sambil menarik tangan Lay yang masih bertautan dengan tangan nya secara lembut. Lay pun mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

Baru beberapa langkah, Suho dan Lay serempak berhenti dan tiba tiba saja mereka berdua berteriak.

"Chen!" –Suho

"Xiumin hyung!" –Lay

Oh, ternyata Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka dari ruangan yang sama, tapi kenapa bisa berjalan di koridor yang berbeda ya? ._.v Chen dan Xiumin yang merasa nama nya dipanggil pun menoleh, kemudian sama-sama berjalan menuju Suho dan Lay.

"Xiumin hyung, kajja ikut aku dan Suho pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Dio dan Tao ada di sana." Xiumin sedikit kaget saat mendengar nama 'Tao' juga ada di ruang kesehatan, namun ia hanya diam dan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Lay.

"Suho hyung?"

"Hey Chen. Dari mana?"

"Oh, aku dari ruang guru, hyung. Ini, kita di masukkan ke kelas D. Kita semua sekelas" ucap Chen sambil memberikan kertas selembar kepada Suho. Suho menerima kertas itu dan segera menyimpan nya di ransel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Chen, bisakah kau menghubungi Sehun untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekarang? Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol. Kita berkumpul di sana. Kai dan Kris hyung sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu."

Chen mengangguk dan segera menghubungi Sehun. Sedangkan Suho segera menghubungi Chanyeol. Aneh nya, Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilan dari Suho. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol lah yang paling bersemangat mengangkat telfon ketimbang kelima orang lainnya –Kai, Suho, Kris, Chen dan Sehun-. Suho pun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol satu kali lagi, namun tetap tidak di angkat. Akhirnya, Suho memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Chanyeol yang berisi untuk segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan karena mereka berkumpul di sana. Setelah itu, ke empat orang tadi -Suho, Lay, Chen dan Xiumin- mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang kesehatan. Suho kembali menautkan tangan nya kepada Lay dan berjalan di depan, tentu saja ini membut Chen dan Xiumin terbelalak kaget. Chen yang mungkin iri kepada Suho pun mencoba memberanikan diri nya untuk berjalan di dekat Xiumin. Dan tanpa Chen duga sebelum nya, Xiumin juga mendekat ke arah nya :3

.

.

.

- Sehun side -

"Jadi... Kau bukan seorang yeoja?"

Tanya Sehun kepada seorang namja yang sebelum nya ia kira adalah yeoja. Kini, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di dalam kelas. Baru saja mereka melewati keheningan beberapa menit setelah Sehun menerima telfon dari Chen.

"Bukankah sudah berkali kali aku bilang? Aku ini namja. Xi Luhan adalah seorang namja. Aish kau ini.. Bahkan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya kau bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak yakin kalau aku ini namja, Sehun?" Ucap namja bernama Luhan tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan. Oh, lebih tepat nya menatap bibir Luhan yang imut nan menggoda (?) iman seorang Oh Sehun xD

"Kau tau kenapa aku bertanya terus?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja, Luhannie"

BLUSH~

Pipi Luhan seketika merona saat mendengar perkataan jujur dari Sehun. Belum lagi saat Sehun memanggil nama nya dengan sebutan 'Luhannie' yang terkesan sangat dekat. Luhan pun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Berapa umurmu Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"A-aku 90 liner Sehun.." jawab Luhan sedikit terbata-bata.

Sehun yang baru saja mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya diam mematung. Hey hey! Jangan fikir kalau Sehun mematung karena jawaban Luhan yang tidak nyambung ya, karena Sehun bertanya usia tapi Luhan malah jawab line nya. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Sehun diam mematung karena kaget mendengar Luhan yang ternyata 90 liner, tapi memiliki wajah se-imut, secantik dan semuda ini. Dirinya yang 94 liner saja wajah nya –bisa dibilang- seperti ahjussi ahjussi mesum (?) *plak!

"90 liner?! A-aku 94 liner L-luhannie hyung.." ucap Sehun yang kini ikut-ikutan gugup –mungkin- dan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh ringan.

"Aigoo.. neomu kyeopta Sehunnie!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas nya.

"Aith.. Luhannie hyung! A-appoyo.. Thakit hyungie, lepathin.. oh iya, Luhannie hyung haruth manggil Thehun dengan thebutan Thehunnie teruth ya!"

Luhan pun tertawa karena melihat wajah Sehun yang menurut nya sangat lucu, kemudian ia mengangguk tanda mengerti bahwa ia harus selalu memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie'. Sehun berdiri sambil menarik tangan Luhan pelan, tanda bahwa Luhan harus ikut berdiri juga.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan seraya memiringkan kepala nya imut.

'_astaga.. apa benar dia seorang namja?! Bagaimana bisa ada namja yang sangat imut seperti ini?!_' batin Sehun frustasi (?)

"Hyung, maukah hyung mengantar Sehunnie ke ruang kesehatan? Sehunnie tidak tahu di mana letak ruang kesehatan nya dan Sehunnie takut tersesat hyung.. mau ya? Jeball.." Sehun berkata sambil sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

Bohong.

Sangat bohong jika Sehun tidak tahu dimana letak ruang kesehatan aka UKS di sekolah ini. Dan jika memang tersesat, Sehun bisa langsung menelfon siapapun untuk meminta bantuan. Ck, dasar Sehun. Perkataan nya kepada Luhan tadi hanyalah MODUS semata agar Luhan bisa terus bersama nya. Dengan polos nya, Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sehun barusan. Dan saat ini, mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

- Ruang Kesehatan aka UKS –

Terlihat Suho, Lay, Xiumin dan Chen sudah sampai di sana. Kini, Lay sedang mengobati luka Dio didampingi dan oleh Suho dan Kai. Sedangkan Xiumin sedang mengobati luka milik Tao dan didampingi oleh Chen dan Kris. Sebelum nya, mereka sudah saling berkenalan satu sama lain dan saling menceritakan diri mereka serta teman–teman mereka yang belum ada di sana –Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol- Dan sekarang, telah didapatkan informasi bahwa Dio, Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin itu berteman dan mereka satu kelas. Sedangkan Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris dan Chen juga berteman dan mereka ber enam adalah murid baru. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ternyata mereka semua satu kelas.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan datang bersama dan langsung memasang wajah shock saat tau ternyata di sana banyak orang. Apalagi saat melihat Dio dan Tao yang terluka. Kris hanya memerintahkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk duduk menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang terlebih dahulu. Tujuannya agar Kris atau Suho atau siapapun yang nanti nya akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan dua kali -_-

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah Baekhyun yang datang sambil memapah Chanyeol. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berjalan normal seperti biasa nya, melainkan sedikit mengangkang dan seperti kesakitan di daerah di daerah uhm maaf uhm daerah 'bawah' nya. Namja yang berstatus 'seme' di sana pun langsung mengaitkan ciri-ciri yang di derita Chanyeol (?) dengan hal yang "aneh" uhm –you know what i mean-. Baekhyun mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa yang tersedia di sana –sebelum nya Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sana tapi segera menyingkir saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-.

"A-akh! Pelan-pelan Baekkie chagi.. kau tidak tahu kan ini sangat menyakitkan?!" Chanyeol berkata sambil sedikit meringis. Oh jangan lupakan bibir nya yang dipout kan, terlihat seperti seorang uke..

"CHANYEOL HYUNG KAU KENAPA?!" –Chen

"ASTAGA HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" -Sehun

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU CHANYEOL?!" –Suho

"KAU MERUBAH STATUS 'SEME' MU KEPADA NAMJA PENDEK INI?!" –Kris

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! KAU HABIS MELAKUKAN THIS AND THAT DENGAN NYA?!" –Kai

"CHANYEOL SUDAH TIDAK VIRGIN! CHANYEOOOOLLLL!" –Kris dan Kai

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

****Note: Annyeong! Maaf banget untuk lama update, tiba-tiba lupa jalan cerita nya masa xD adoh.. sebagai ganti nya ini udah di panjangin dikit. jeongmal mianhae untuk lama update yaa^^ *deep bows*

Special Thanks to : **ChanBaekVIP, ayulopetyas11, vickykezia23, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, Haehyukyumin, Oh Sehunn, frafrost, baekhyun's, fujo yaoi, neby, jenn2797** 3

Thanks sudah review dan membaca^^

Last, mind to REVIEW? Gamsa~ *flying kiss*


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Saranghae, My Cute Boy!

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Cast : EXO couple (kaisoo, sulay, baekyeol, taoris, hunhan, taoris)

Summary : Bermula dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, yang berakhir dengan cinta

Disclaimer : cast di sini, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi jalan cerita ASLI milik author.

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG KAU KENAPA?!" –Chen

"ASTAGA HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" –Sehun

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU CHANYEOL?!" –Suho

"KAU MERUBAH STATUS 'SEME' MU KEPADA NAMJA PENDEK INI?!" –Kris

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! KAU HABIS MELAKUKAN THIS AND THAT DENGAN NYA?!" –Kai

"CHANYEOL SUDAH TIDAK VIRGIN! CHANYEOOOOLLLL!" –Kris dan Kai

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAAAMMMM!"

Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan reaksi kelima sahabat nya –yang menurut Chanyeol- berlebihan itu pun akhirnya ikut berteriak juga. Dan hasilnya? Kesebelas orang disana diam seperti patung sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang- err author tidak tahu arti tatapan mereka ._.

"Kalian semua dengar, ya. Aku, Park Chanyeol yang super tampan seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng ini tidak mungkin mengubah status ke-'seme'-an ku kepada Baekkie chagi yang super imut ini. Dan satu lagi, aku masih virgin. Ah, maksudku perjaka. Eh?! Molla, virgin atau perjaka aku tidak perduli yang mana yang benar, inti nya belum ada yang 'memasuki'-ku." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Aku belum puas mendengar jawaban darimu, Chanyeol hyung. Kalau hyung memang masih berstatus menjadi seorang seme dan memang belum pernah 'dimasuki' oleh seseorang, kenapa hyung berjalan seperti seorang… UKE YANG HABIS DI PERKOSA?!" Kai bertanya dengan berteriak dan penuh penekanan di lima kata terakirnya.

DUGH! (?)

"JAGA UCAPANMU KIM KKAMJONG!" Chanyeol balas berteriak sambil melempar sebuah botol air yang telah kosong, jangan tanya author darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan botol itu. Kai selaku korban lemparan botol (?) hanya meringis kesakitan saat botol air itu mendarat telak di kepala nya yang dipenuhi fikiran mesum (?) *plak!

"Hyung, aku percaya kepadamu, asalkan….. AKU BOLEH MEMERIKSA 'HOLE'-MU!" Sehun juga bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di ke empat kata terakhirnya, apalagi kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun -mungkin sedikit- lebih vulgar dari pada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai.

PLETAK! (?)

"KAU JUGA HARUS MENJAGA UCAPANMU OH CADEL!"

Sama hal nya dengan Kai, Chanyeol melempar benda kearah Sehun sambil balas berteriak. Tapi, tahukah kalian apa yang Chanyeol lemparkan kepada Sehun? Chanyeol melempar kotak P3K mini yang tegeletak di meja kecil yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah sofa. Kotak P3K itu mendarat dengan mulus, indah dan selamat (?) di dahi tak berdosa (?) milik Sehun.

"HUWEEEE~! Chanyeol hyung jahat! Luhannie hyung, dahi Sehunnie sakit sekali~ lihat? lihat? Merah kan?! Huwee Luhannie hyung.." Sehun berkata dengan nada yang –sangat dibuat- manja, kemudian beralih memeluk Luhannie-'nya'. Luhan yang orang nya penyayang dan baik pun membalas pelukan Sehun, apalagi Sehun terus-terusan merengek dan mengeluh kesakitan dengan aegyo yang sedikitt ia keluarkan. Dan... Luhan hanya bisa menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus-ngelus punggung Sehun dan membisikan kata-kata penenang di telinga Sehun.

Sedangkan Kai, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol dan Kris yang melihat Sehun seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop seraya membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar saat melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang biasanya 'tahan banting' menjadi super manja dan cengeng kepada seorang namja manis bernama Xi Luhan. Memang, dahi Sehun menjadi sangat merah sekarang, apalagi di dukung dengan kulit nya yang seputih susu. Tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia tidak melempar kotak P3K mini itu dengan kuat. Tanpa sengaja, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Kris dan Chen melihat seringai kepuasan dari bibir Sehun, sayang sekali Dio, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin serta Luhan sendiri tidak melihatnya.

"_Dasar magnae sialan! Mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan!_" batin Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Kris dan Chen bersamaan.

"uhm.. jadi Chanyeol-ssi, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Xiumin kembali mengarahkan pembicaraan yang hampir keluar dari topik utama itu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Xiumin, kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dan membuang nya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi…."

.

-**FLASHBACK-**

.

_**"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU GILA!"**_

_**Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung memelototkan matanya, kemudian menerjang Baekhyun. Akibatnya, Baekhyun jatuh dengan posisi telentang dengan Chanyeol di atas nya. Chanyeol langsung menyeringai tipis saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini memasang raut wajah shock. Chanyeol dengan erat menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di sisi sebelah kanan dansebelah kiri kepala Baekhyun.**_

_**"Kena kau! Baekkie, aku sudah memberimu peringatan, kan? Kenapa masih dilanggar, eum?"**_

_**Baekhyun mengejab-ngerjabkan mata nya imut sambil menatap mata Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti ini...**_

_**"Mm.. Mungkin karena Baekkie pingin 'dicicipi' oleh Yeollie? Nan molla~" Baekhyun mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata nya dengan imut lagi, menjilat bibir atas nya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.**_

_**Di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang bersikap imut seperti itu sangatlah terlihat lucu, cantik dan... Sexy! Astaga, fikiran pervert Chanyeol sudah mulai befantasi!**_

_**Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangan nya di kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari genggaman tangan Chanyeol di kedua tangan nya sedikit melonggar tersenyum dalam hati.**_

"_**eung.. Yeollie? Kenapa menatap Baekkie seperti itu? Baekkie kurang seksi ya? Apa Baekkie harus mendesah dulu supaya 'Chanyeol Junior' itu bangun? Baiklah~ mmmhh~ ahh Chanyeollie~"**_

_**GULP!**_

_**Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan saliva nya! Bagaimana tidak?! Baekhyun sedang memasang wajah imut yang disalah artikan oleh mata Chanyeol menjadi wajah yang sensual! Belum lagi baru saja Chanyeol mendengar desahan seksi milik Baekhyun. Astaga astaga! Lihatlah, Chanyeol meneliti bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. OH. MY. GOD!**_

"_**hey Baekkie chagi, kau tidak perlu mendesah seperti itu. Tanpa desahan saja kau sudah terlihat begitu seksi. Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang ne, Baekkie?"**_

_**Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari tangan Baekhyun, kemudian kedua tangan Chanyeol beralih menuju baju seragam milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memusatkan seluruh perhatian nya untuk membuka kancing baju seragam Baekhyun, namun...**_

_**GREP!**_

_**Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget pun segera mengangkat wajah nya untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun.**_

"_**Baekkie chagi, kenapa kau-" Chanyeol terdiam. Kenapa? Kini, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyeringai kejam dan sangat menyeramkan (?) kea rah nya.**_

"_**Hey pabo, aku tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal 'itu' bersama mu! Dan satu lagi... BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CHAGIYA PARK CHANYEOL GILA! CIAATTTT! (?)"**_

_**Baekhyun menendang 'Chanyeol junior' menggunakan kaki nya, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang tadi mengangkat badan nya sedikit yang menyebabkan kaki mungil milik Baekhyun bisa masuk ke daerah selangkangan nya.**_

"_**AAKKH SHIT! JUNIORKU! ARRGGHH!"**_

_**Setelah menendang 'junior' milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke sebelah kiri sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari tangan Chanyeol. Lalu, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaian nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat di tindih oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri berguling-guling tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya menungging sambil memegangi 'junior' kesayangan nya -_- Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menungging sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi 'junior' nya pun memiliki ide jahil. Dan.. Baekhyun menyeringai setan (?)**_

"_**Chanyeollie, kenapa kau menungging seperti itu, eoh?! Ah~ Bolehkah Baekkie memberi Yeollie 'hadiah' terakhir?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang sengaja di buat imut.**_

"_**Byun Baekhyun apa yang-" Chanyeol melihat kea rah Baekhyun dan membulatkan kedua mata nya saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bokong nya.**_

"_**One..." Baekhyun mulai berhitung.**_

"_**Baekkie, chagiya~ ayo lah, aku hanya bercanda!" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun agar tidak jadi memberi nya 'hadiah' terakhir.**_

"_**Two..." Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol.**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol yang merasakan akan ada nya sinyal pertolongan (?) segera mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana nya. **_

"_**B-Byun Baekhyun! T-tunggu sebent-"**_

"_**Three... ups-" Dan tepat saat hitungn ketiga, Baekhyun menendang bokong milik Chanyeol sekuat tenaga layak nya seorang pesepak bola yang akan menendang sebuah bola kaki ke gawang milik lawan nya, dan...**_

_**"ARRKKHHH!"**_

_**"YEAAY!"**_

_**Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan, Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan. Ponsel Chanyeol pun berseluncur dengan indah nya (?) di lantai ruangan itu. Chanyeol terus-terusan meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya cekikikan (?), hingga ponsel Chanyeol akhirnya berbunyi lagi dan langsung membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.**_

_**Baekhyun melihat ke arah ponsel milik Chanyeol, kemudian melihat ke arah Chanyeol lagi. Begitu seterus nya sampai tiga kali. Well, walaupun barusan menjahili -tepat nya menyiksa- Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap saja memiliki hati. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata nya sambil memegangi 'junior' nya dan berkata "eomma.. appa.." Layak nya seorang anak yang sangat menderita.**_

_**Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju Chanyeol dan berjongkok di sebelah nya. Dengan tatapan imut alami (?), Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk nya.**_

_**"A-ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menahan sakit di bokong dan 'junior' nya.**_

_**"Ada pesan masuk. Dari Su.. Ho. Suho hyung." Baekhyun memperlihatkan layar ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponsel nya dari genggaman Baekhyun, kemudian membaca pesan singkat itu dan akhir nya menghela nafas panjang.**_

_**"Ada apa?"**_

_**Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memasang wajah polos.**_

_**"Aku harus pergi menuju ruang kesehatan. Kau- err.. Bisakah kau menolongku? Kurasa aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."**_

_**Baekhyun terdiam. Benar juga, setelah menyadari 'kejahilannya' yang ternyata -bisa dibilang- kelewatan itu pun merasa bersalah.**_

_**"Tentu.."**_

_**"Terima kasih."**_

_**Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun membantu memapah Chanyeol menuju ruang kesehatan dengan perlahan.**_

.

-**END OF** **FLASHBACK-**

.

"Jadi.. Yeah, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena 'Chanyeol junior' dan bokongku di tendang oleh Baekkie chagiya.. Oleh karena itu, bisakah kalian menghilangkan fikiran mesum kalian karena melihat cara berjalanku yang aneh ini?" Chanyeol pun mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

Kai, Suho, Kris, dan Chen hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti, namun terlihat seperti orang 'idiot' karena tampang mereka yang aneh -_-v Sehun yang telah melepaskan pelukannya bersama Luhan juga mengangguk mengikuti ke-empat hyung nya yang lain -_- sedangkan Dio, Lay, Tao, Luhan dan Xiumin hanya diam dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, ntah karena apa.

Namun tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening. Kedua belas orang namja di dalam ruang kesehatan aka UKS itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Jangan tanya author kenapa mereka diam-diaman seperti itu ._.v

"Uhm.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kelas saja? Aku bosan di sini. Bagaimana?" Kris memberi usul yang langsung di setujui kesebelas orang lainnya.

.

.

.

- Ruang Kelas D, Twexo High School -

Ke-dua belas namja yang berasal dari ruang kesehatan aka UKS tadi, kini telah sampai di kelas mereka. Kelas D. Kelas itu masih tetap sepi. Dio, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan dan Xiumin duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Khusus untuk Dio, ia tetap di gendong oleh Kai selama perjalanan menuju kelas mereka karena kaki nya masih sakit. Sedangkan Tao hanya dituntun oleh Kris -Kris memegangi pinggang Tao- selama perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

"Oh iya Kris ge, kata Baekkie gege, sekolah kita akan kedatangan enam orang murid namja baru yang berasal dari golongan Konglomerat loh!" Tao berkata dengan riang nya, sedangkan semua nya kini menatap Tao.

"Benarkah?" Kris menanggapi perkataan Tao.

"Uhum!" Tao mengangguk seperti anak kecil, "tapi kapan ya mereka datang? Tao pingin melihat wajah mereka ge!".

"Permisi Tao ge, kurasa orang yang kau maksud itu kami." Kali ini Sehun yang menanggapi perkataan Tao.

Kai, Suho, Kris, Chen, Sehun dan Chanyeol segera berdiri sejajar. Paling kiri adalah Kris, di sebelah Kris adalah Sehun, di sebelah Sehun adalah Suho, di sebelah Suho adalah Kai, di sebelah Kai adalah Chen dan paling ujung sebelah kanan adalah Chanyeol.

"Kami adalah ke-enam murid namja baru yang akan bersekolah di sini." -Chen.

Dio, Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao pun menyadari sesuatu dan langsung membulatkan mata nya. Mereka memang tampan dan kaya, yang terpenting mereka berjumlah enam orang dan belum pernah terlihat di Twexo High School. Bodoh, kenapa mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang?!

"J-jadi.. Kalian benar-benar murid baru itu?! Kenapa kami tidak sadar.." Dio mengerjabkan mata bulat nya lucu.

"Mungkin karena kalian ber-enam telah masuk kedalam pesona kami?" Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Oh ya, kudengar kelas ini juga di tempati oleh ke-dua belas orang yeoja yang tomboy? Apa itu benar?" Suho bertanya dan mendapat anggukan dari ke-enam namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Terlalu ramai! Well, mungkin dengan ada nya sedikit perubahan akan menjadi lebih menarik," Kris menyeringai, kemudian menatap ke arah teman-teman nya di sebelah kiri. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju jika kita ada kan sedikit perubahan di sini?".

"Tentu." Jawab Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen serempak, disertai dengan seringai yang juga terukir di bibir mereka.

Sedangkan Dio, Lay dan ke-empat teman mereka hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi tanda kebingungan.

'_Perubahan? Perubahan apa?!_"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note: ANNYEONG! Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena lama update x'( aduh, ga bisa di jelasin alasannya kenapa aku lama update u,u inti nya aku minta maaf ne? x'D

Special Thanks to : ItsChoiDesy, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, ajib4ff, Yui the devil, **URuRuBaek****, RirinSekarini, ****siscaMinstalove****, Jenny, Rivecca Wu, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, dian deer, ssnowish, ****dhian930715ELF****, vickykezia23, Riyoung Kim, Rindaesung0910, ThiThiaya, Vicky98amalia, Kim Panda, , aines, kristao-v **^^3

Thanks sudah review dan membaca^^

Last, mind to REVIEW? Gamsa~ *flying kiss*


End file.
